Various types of packages are available for electrical components, such as active and passive semiconductor devices, resistors, capacitors, and inductors, among other components. The packages can both protect and secure the components and provide electrically conductive leads to make one or more electrical contacts with the components. Such packages can be surface mounted, through-hole mounted, or inserted into printed circuit boards, for example. The type, size, lead style, and materials of any given package can be chosen based on the type of electrical and/or electronics components being housed within them, as well as the application for the components. For example, certain packages can be more or less suitable for high power and/or high frequency components.